henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Texas Weiners
Texas Weiners is the first part of the third episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on February 2, 2018 to an audience of 1.35 million viewers. Synopsis Captain Man & Kid Danger are tasked with driving to pick up 1,000 hot dogs for a birthday party. Plot At the Swellview amusement park, Captain Man and Kid Danger are getting hit with tennis balls at the ball toss. The Carnival Barker tells the kids that they have won the toss, and the kids cheer. Henry tells Ray that he cannot take it anymore. Ray tells him that Big Dingus is hosting a party for his son, and the will be rewarded with cash. When Big Dingus and his son show up, Little Dingus tells Ray and Henry that he does not like the hot dog, and he wants 1,000 texas weiners. He then sniffs the hot dog up his nose, and snorts the hot dog on Henry's shoe. Big Dingus tells Ray and Henry if his son gets what he wants for his birthday before the party is over, then they will be rewarded $84,000, much to their delight. Ray and Henry take the Mans Am to Little Dingus, and Henry calls Schwoz and Charlotte to get the truck to haul the wieners. On their way, Henry plays a country song on the radio, while Ray is driving recklessly. Meanwhile, with Charlotte and Schwoz, Charlotte gets a prank call from Henry, while Schwoz's pig is eating Charlotte's foot. When they make it to Little Texas, Ray throws a hammer out of the car, which lands in Schwoz's eye. Meanwhile, Ray and Henry make it to the hot dog shack, where they ask for 1,000 texas wieners. Oscar tells them that they are in luck. Ray tells Oscar to put the wieners in the truck. Oscar tells him that it will take hours to put that many weiners in the truck. Later, after Oscar puts the weiners in the truck, Sheriff Puster comes to the hot dog shack. Henry tells the gang to get out of Little Texas before Oscar has to make them pay. Once they leave, Puster asks for two weiners, but Oscar tells him that they are out of weiners, much to the Sheriff's confusion. Puster tells him that it's awful, since weiners are supposed to be for everyone. Oscar asks him what is he gonna do. Puster angrilly tells him that he's gonna go after the truck, and make them pull over, so he can have two weiners. Oscar wishes Puster the best of luck, but Puster angrily pulls his nose. Puster runs over to his car and goes after Ray and Henry. While Ray and Henry leave Little Texas, Sheriff Puster comes after and tells them to pull over, but they refuse. Meanwhile, Schwoz's pig starts to eat Charlotte's arm. Schwoz says that she is complaining. While Puster is still going after Henry and Ray, Henry shoots Puster's tire, making him drive recklessly. Junior's mouth starts to get covered in foam, Puster tells him to take his pills, but the pills are empty, so Junior picks the foam up with his pill cap to clean it up. Back with Charlotte, who's arm is now gone, tells Schwoz that she can't believe that his pig ate her arm. Schwoz tells her that she is complaining. Back with Henry and Ray, who are about to cross the David Lee Roth bridge, start to speed up and crash into the sign, causing the screen to fall out in slow motion. When the two make it back to the party, Ray tells Big Dingus to pay up, but he tells them that he won't be paying until he sees his weiners. Just then, Schwoz's truck and the Sheriff's car cross the bridge and make it down to the party. Then all the texas weiners come flying out of the truck, much to Little Dingus' delight. Then Big Dingus, Captain Man, Henry, and Schwoz all laugh at Charlotte's missing arm. Charlotte tells them that her arm is gone, and Henry gives Charlotte a weiner for her to use. Charlotte tells him that it's not the same. Then the whole gang starts to laugh at Charlotte for her misfortune, until they start coughing. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Dan Schneider as Sheriff Puster / Big Dingus *Carlos Alazraqui as Oscar / Carnival Barker / David Lee Roth / Kids *Dee Bradley Baker as Piggy / Frog *Nika Futterman as Junior / College Girl / Kids *Austin Kane as Additional Voices *Gunner Sizemore as Little Dingus / Kids Song *There And Back International Premieres *March 28, 2018 (Germany) *June 16, 2018 (Greece) *April 20, 2018 (Latin America) *May 30, 2018 (Spain) Trivia *The plot of the episode is very familiar to that of the 1977 film Smokey & the Bandit. **Movie references to Smokey & the Bandit can be found throughout the episode, such as the "Mans Am" being a parody of the iconic "Trans Am" and even resembling it in shape as it appeared in the film, as well as Big and Little Dingus being parodies of Big and Little Enos respectively. *There is a booth called Octopie, a reference to the Game Shakers' game. *The title is a spoof of "Breakfast Weiners." *It is unknown how Charlotte got her arm back by the next episode. *David Lee Roth appears as his animated self in this episode. *The song “Slow Motion” is briefly heard when Henry crosses the bridge in mid-air. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:2018